Aregon City
Aregon City, Once a land of peace, now became a city of war, they first came from the 3 leaders of the great translectier portal that leads to an unknown universe, those 3 men were chosen as in destiny. Aregon Religion Follows Around Them, They follow 25 generals under tactical warfare, and bountiful glory. Culture is simple, they celebrate a day when the 3 men came through the portal, it was called Aregon Day, of course the 3 men were named Arigon, Yokohama, and Neo. Aregon City has a neighbor, they are a half fish, and half humanic, they share the land with us as they get the sea, we get the land. But Ravage Orcs have destroyed lands in Aregon, They drove us into the First Demon War! We ended the war by exterminating all Orcs, of course Orcs are Demutated Elves. Then Another Demon Came Along, Destroying Land, So they were called Destroyers, they are pure living burned spirits, inside stone combined with lava, and wearing iron plating. They mostly struck this land called the Dead Lands, Its Called That Cause When Aregon City Was Constructed, a Demon popped up out of the ground, and commited a such nuclear war with elves, elves in that area died, but so did the demon. After Destroying the Great Destroyer the 2nd Demon War Ended, But it seems another war was about to begin. Another War came, with an ally, and a member of the 25 Generals of Acient, They were called the Order of the White Mist. They Started An All New Demon War, then they started converting people into these demons, or demand them that they join them, they wanted to take the planet for themselves, so they can mine out its resources, but a light shined, and Aregon Rised To the Challenge, The 6 of the 23 Generals not in the White Mist declared war on them. during this war, the Aregon Revolution Arossed, It was a war in which they made 7 war groups in one year, one named Anti-Mist Unit. When the Mist Fell, (Or Rised, Which ever way mist would go) The Land went back to the way it was, well before war. The Epic Battle Of Zamans Hill, 220 Imperial Guardians Outnumbered By 120,000 Orcs, The Battle Was The Worst Of All History, The Results Of the Battle Were 2 Guards Killed, 4,073 Orcs Annihilated. The Orcs Retreated, With 115,927 Orcs Left, they couldve Destroyed Aregon City, Well Their General, A Winged Dark Ranger, Was Killed, Forcing The Orcs To Retreat Back. Days Later they Tried Again, This Time With 150,000, The Battle Called The Siege Of Aregon City, 150,000 vs 2400 Troops, 170 Imp. Guards, 1,200 Militia, and 4,050 Civilian Militia, Totaled Up To 7,820. Yokohama, And Neo Came At the Darkest Hour, Horses, and Shield, 8,000 Horsemen, The Orcs Retreated with 20,000. Aregon The Oldest Civilization In The Universe, From 4 B.C. To G.D./ 5895 A.D. During the 5th BlackTron War, An Infection Broke Out, From a Virus On Dead Iso's, Aregon City Has Been Infected, with Thousands Of Infected, The Infected Have Swollen Bodies, Low In Intelligence, Hunger For Death. Category:EOEP1